


今天的加爾古‧瑪庫有些奇怪

by Layday



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25558672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layday/pseuds/Layday
Summary: 不做愛就不能出去的房間✘做愛就出不去的房間✓✎慶一週年極限新坑之三寶發ㄔ⋯⋯呃！✎大概是蒼月殿下與他的老師，附帶一點點神秘氣體。✎各種資料佚失的即興發揮，OOC機率絕讚UP進行式。
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [做愛就出不去的房間](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/657376) by ಠ_ಠ. 



> 前陣子看到的梗，試著挑戰了一下。

千年前落成的古老修道院有著繁多傳說，比如夜半遊蕩的幽靈、盡頭藏著寶藏的神秘通道等等。偌大建築中隱藏的密道以及各種禁止進入的場所，讓這些茶餘飯後的話題在閒談之中衍生出了不同的版本，出於種種理由——實際驗證的部分少之又少，多數人只把這些傳說當成想像過剩的產物。

幾年前因帝國軍攻入而荒廢多年的加爾古·瑪庫，許多隱藏的道路因為那場混亂而崩塌或暴露。好事者們也起了探究之心，安全的道路普遍已經被近年駐扎的盜匪們掏空，而在驅除盜匪數個月後的現在，危險的道路也因為近期的數場戰役拖沓探究的進度。

「想去哪裡？」  
金屬製的手套拍在古老的石牆上，產生了些許裂痕。帝彌托利僅剩一隻的藍色眼睛就算在這樣昏暗的地方，那隻藍眼也依舊黯淡。  
「聽說在這附近聽到怪聲，打算巡邏一下。」  
傾身、彎腰，簡單的動作便繞過了那隻不知撂倒多少敵人的粗壯手臂，像是掀開帷幕那搬穿過了那厚重的藍色披風。轉瞬間便拉開了兩人間的距離，對於曾經的學生的阻攔完全沒放在眼裡。  
黑色長靴在地下道踏出的腳步聲，伴隨著盔甲關節處動作的雜音，跟了上去。

地下溝渠的水流聲，被人類走動的聲響驚擾的鼠群吱吱。  
啪——光亮隨著火柴進入了提燈，通道的四周都染上暖黃的輪廓。飄散著腐敗臭味的水道有著看不清輪廓的物體載浮載沉。呼吸聲與腳步聲在通道與通道間迴響。

比起貝雷絲沈穩的呼吸節奏，跟在身後的帝彌托利幾度屏息，又幾度放棄。終歸是讓沈默迴盪在兩人僅差幾步的距離內。講阻礙道路的雜物踢開，檢查過半朽的木柵欄無人跨越，這條通道以及延伸分支的探查終於來到了盡頭。

樸實的石牆上什麼也沒有，原以為如此的時刻發現與通道上緣交界處似乎刻有文字。貝雷絲舉高了提燈，試圖想在搖曳的燈光條件下看清那行文字到底是什麼。  
「喂！等等！」  
注意到問題的是在她身後一直維持著警戒的帝彌托利，嚥下了差點脫口而出的稱呼，匆忙改口的那一刻，隨之而來的便是無法閃避的紫色氣體佔滿了視線以及呼吸。

#密室

流水的聲響迴盪，帝彌托利睜開眼看見的被暖色與冷色交錯染得瑰麗的雲朵以及繁星。宗教畫的風格卻沒有描繪女神的天花板在他眼裏竟有幾分虛幻。冷與暖的感覺在他身上交錯，意識到呼吸紊亂的同時也聽見了不屬於自己的呻吟。  
為了確認自己是否陷在奇妙的夢境中，下意識便想握拳，握在手裡的觸感卻讓他感到陌生。

「唔⋯⋯」發出聲音並趴伏在他身上的，不是別人。是他五年前的導師，歸來後便一直為他奔波的貝雷絲。握在手裡的柔軟、帶來的熱度，也是——  
「嘶！我沒——」突然意識到兩人之間是以什麼樣的姿勢維持，帝彌托利像是炸了毛的貓火速彈開。也因此，原本依偎的熱源突然消失，貝雷絲咚地一聲掉在了床上。

殘留的淡紫色氣體被揚起，幾個呼吸後漸漸消失了顏色。

遭受驚嚇緊貼著牆角的帝彌托利才終於看清這個房間的模樣。  
耳邊滿是心臟轟然巨響的同時，八角形的房間中央放著由白金色床柱支撐的巨大床鋪。數層樓高的天花板似乎有著引入光線的設計，以相當巧妙的形式將外部光源照亮了整個房間。雕金的裝飾被奢華地使用在八個牆面上，其中一個牆上鑲嵌了飲水台，湧出的清水沿著地板與牆面的小溝靜靜的流淌。而房間的另一頭，精緻的木桌上擺著一只已經靜止的沙漏。

石質的地板與不知什麼材質製作的牆面，帝彌托利就算環顧四周也沒有看到足以讓人出入的出口，也不確定到底他們是怎樣被運到這個房間裡頭。唯一知道的是他的老師還在床上睡著，並且兩人身上的硬質護具包含武器——全都在剛才意識不清的時候被卸掉。

吞嚥的聲音在這樣空蕩的房間顯得異常清晰，試圖冷靜的帝彌托利緩緩起身，逃避似地繞過了那張柔軟的大床，試圖捧起那過於精緻的飲水台中滿溢的清水，讓自己清醒一點。  
乾渴的喉嚨，昏沉的思考，躁動的心跳，每項都阻止著他去檢查那無色無味的清水是否伏有陷阱。他喝了一口又一口，始終無法澆熄他內心的躁動，那張雪白大床上傳來翻身掙扎的聲音，卻一聲聲勾起他血液裡的衝動。

「唔⋯⋯」虛弱的呻吟聲透著過於柔軟的床鋪傳出。「這裡是、哪裡？」  
總是穿著一身灰色裝扮的女性，此刻在那抹白之中努力與睏意掙扎，最後一臉茫然地看向同在房內的帝彌托利。面對著不熟識的房間，唯一能辨識出的便是他的學生，無路可退、無處可躲，被那賬滿潮紅的面容望著，帝彌托利煞是斷送了好幾個呼吸。

「我不知道。」面對貝雷絲的提問，帝彌托利試圖讓自己的聲音聽起來冷靜一點。以往能在牆上掐出指印的情況，似乎在這房間無法適用。扶著牆的同時，她曾經的老師似乎還想倒回去睡回籠覺。  
「肯定是夢吧？唔⋯⋯」  
若失去意識是紫色霧氣的影響，那吸入最多的貝雷絲依舊犯睏也似乎在預料之中。看著再度癱回床上的貝雷絲，帝彌托利又下意識嚥了嚥口水。

不是飢餓，是別的什麼。焦躁的情緒不斷擴散，就算捧起清水洗了幾次臉也未見消退。  
想著也許木桌那頭能有什麼離開房間的線索，試圖壓下家造的情緒，朝著放有沙漏的木桌走去。  
估計能漏個幾個小時的沙漏中，均勻的米色細沙不知是出自哪個地區。靠近後發現木桌的桌面上似乎有誰刻過文字，又被人削去大半筆跡。

帝彌托利拿下了黑色的手套，在桌面上撫觸那殘留的痕跡。  
——做愛、房間、出去。

將這些文字組織起來的那一霎那，血液燒紅了他的臉，帝彌托利差點被未能嚥下的口水噎到。


	2. 飢餓感

矇矓景色在意識回歸那瞬間便已遠去，無法控制好呼吸的節奏，甚至帶有還置身夢中的剝離感。  
今次的夢境是截至目前為止最真實的一個，貝雷絲看向四周，忍不住沈浸在床鋪柔軟中並向隻貓似地恣意地伸了懶腰。

「嗚⋯⋯」  
隨著身體的伸展活動稍微醒神，想起記憶斷點約在大修道院深處，稍早好像還見到過誰。  
歪著頭想著這些事的時候，終於意識到房間的角落有個僵在木桌旁的身影。「帝彌、托利？」  
剛喊出口，貝雷絲便愣了一下。下意識摸向自己的脖頸確認，到底是怎麼發出那麼甜膩的聲音的？難道自己真的還在夢裡？難以思考的腦袋裝不下這麼多問題，也沒有餘力去尋找答案。

一股不同於以往的飢餓感油然而生。  
受到這份欠缺感驅使，焦躁的情緒隨之而來。也許是到大修道院後跟人用餐的次數多了，又或者不規律的飲食早已受修道院鐘聲影響而被馴化，明明稍早才吃過學生隨手給的餅乾，卻轉瞬間都化成了飢餓——如看不見底的深坑那般渴求著充實。  
「過多久了？」  
也許這還是夢境，但貝雷絲還是向房間唯一可以詢問的對象出聲。  
「誰知道。」  
被提問影響震了一下的帝彌托利回應的聲音聽起來有些乾渴。  
起身坐在床中的貝雷絲愣愣地看著四周，過了好陣子才意識到原本穿在身上的護具都已不見蹤影，而同房間的帝彌托利竟沒有穿著那套就連休息時也不肯脫掉的鎧甲。  
本該藏在身上的乾糧也不見蹤影，貝雷絲下意識撇了撇嘴，不太開心的樣子。沒有多想又一頭倒回了床上，飢餓著的夢不是個好夢，希望快點醒來然後去找點東西——

除了流水的聲響，大概剩下的就是帝彌托利的呼吸聲了。  
「喂！還沒搞清楚狀況？」  
「不就是夢嘛。」  
貝雷絲的聲音被床鋪悶著，透著幾分慵懶。這份悠閒卻被快步走來的聲響，與下陷的床緣直接打斷。  
「嘖！不是夢，我們被關在這裡了。」  
「不是夢的話，要怎麼出去呢？」  
映出帝彌托利的翠綠色眼睛還帶著幾分慵懶。就像是當年在圖書室被級長叫醒那樣毫無戒備。

「做愛就能出去。」  
簡短六個字，瞬間驅除了貝雷絲的睡意。房間內的空氣靜得連她嚥下口水的聲音都聽得一清二楚。  
貝雷絲面前的帝彌托利撇開臉，卻掩蓋不住紅透的耳朵與脖子。  
「你想出去嗎？」  
「啥？」  
「——帝彌托利，我問你想出去嗎？」

貝雷絲的語氣沒有太大的起伏，情緒激動的反而是提出方案的那一方。  
如果是平時，她肯定會察覺事情的異樣，但受制於逐漸加劇的飢餓感，她明顯失去了部分判斷力。

然後，帝彌托利明顯地倒抽了一大口氣。  
「妳這傢伙是在開玩笑嗎⋯⋯」


End file.
